Free at Last
by danilynn12
Summary: She got away, she was finally free. Who is she running from and why is she running to Charming? Opie/OC because he doesn't get enough action!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love Sons of Anarchy so I thought I would give writing a fan fiction a shot. Facts might not be exactly right or my grammar but hopefully the plot is ok so let me know what you think. I don't own anything except for plots you don't recognize and original characters. Updates might be slow but I will do the best I can.

Gemma's POV

Gemma was driving back from doing a parts run for the shop when she saw a car sitting in the ditch. Not wanting to risk what happened last time, she decided to call the shop and send the tow truck out.

"This is Juice, whatya need?"

"Juice! Don't answer the phone like that you jackass!"

"Sorry Gem, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to send the tow truck out to Route 9, there's a car in the ditch,"

"Is someone in the car?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "I don't know, I didn't check. If you remember correctly, helping people didn't turn out so great last time!"

"Damn, sorry Gemma, I didn't think about that," Juice replied sheepishly, "I will stay on the phone with you so I can hear if anything happens but you need to check and see if someone is in the car so we know if we need the unlock and hotwire kit,"

Gemma went over to the car window and gasped when she saw a women passed out in the drivers seat with bruises all over her face.

"What's going on?" Juice asked frantically.

"There is a girl passed out in the car, it looks like she got the shit kicked out of her! I am gonna call Tara, just get the tow truck out here!"

Gemma hung up the phone to call Tara to see if she could help her, thinking it probably wasn't a good idea to take her to the hospital in case whoever did this was looking for her.

"Hey Gem,"

"I found a woman passed out in her car in the ditch. It looks like someone used her as a God damn punching bag!"

"Oh shit! See if you can get her conscious,"

Gemma knocked on the window to see if she would wake up. The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Gemma. She looked scared for a minute and then must have decided she didn't think Gemma was going to hurt her so she rolled the window down. Gemma could tell just moving a little bit hurt like hell.

"Take it easy sweetheart you don't want to hurt yourself more. My name is Gemma Teller, Can you tell me what all hurts?"

"It would be easier to tell you what doesn't hurt," Gemma let out a little laugh and told Tara to bring a little bit of everything to the clubhouse and hung up the phone.

"Do you think you can walk? I am going to take you to see my daughter in law, Tara, she's a doc. I am assuming you don't want to go to the hospital?" The girl nodded her head and opened the door and slowly got out of the car. When she was out and standing up straight Gemma let out a gasp. This girl was at least 8, maybe even 9 months pregnant. Gemma was now even more pissed off! Why the fuck would someone beat the shit out of a pregnant woman? She helped the girl into the passengers seat of her car and headed to the clubhouse passing the tow truck on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a little backround so you know what is going on with SAMCRO and what has changed. Jax got Abel back on the docks that day and Half Sack didn't die and is now a fully patched member. Gemma got cleared of all charges when Agent Stahl was caught for being a dirty cop. It has been 3 years since then and Jax is now President with Opie as VP and Chibs is SAA. Tig stepped down because he couldn't deal with the guilt of killing Donna and would freeze up before he pulled the trigger. He is still in the club and is still crazy as hell, just a little bit nicer. Opie and Tig get along better now. Opie's relationship with Lyla didn't last. Tara and Jax are married now. I think that is all you really need to know for right now. Any questions just ask. Again, I unfortunately do not own Sons of Anarchy. I just noticed that in the first chapter I said Gemma Teller and not Morrow, sorry for the mistake.

Emerson POV

All she could think about in the car with Gemma was how good it feels to be free. She could finally breathe easy knowing that her and her baby have a fighting chance at staying alive because she knows if she would have stayed much longer she would have been dead for sure. She looked over at Gemma and thought something about her made her feel safe.

"So, do you have a name?" Gemma asked.

"Emerson," she replied with a small smile.

"How far along are you?"

"Um, I am not sure exactly, about 8 months I think,"

"How could you not know? They remind you at every doctors appointment!"

Emerson looked down at her hands and replied, "I wasn't allowed to go to the doctor,"

"Well, we will see if Tara can give you a little check up and make sure everything is going ok,"

"I don't want to go to the hospital!" Emerson knew that if she went to the hospital Greg would find her and her freedom would be over.

"Alright honey you don't have to go if you don't want to, we will figure something out,"

Gemma pulled up to what looked like an auto shop and parked the car.

"I thought we were going to a clubhouse?"

"We are, it's in the back," Gemma came around and helped her out of the car and they slowly made their way into the clubhouse. A woman she assumed was Tara was waiting when they got inside along with a good looking man with scraggly blonde hair. Gemma led her over to a couch and sat her down. She turned and looked at the two people and said, "Emerson this is my son Jackson Teller and my daughter in law Tara,"

"Hey, it's nice to meet you darlin. You can call me Jax," Jax said with a smile, "I am gonna let my wife take a look at you and then we will have a talk about what brings you to Charming,"

Emerson was confused about why she would have to tell this man what she was doing here but wasn't going to question him because she was grateful for his help. She nodded before he walked out the door.

"Ok, so first things first," Tara started, "Do you think anything is broken?"

"No, it doesn't feel like it, just bruised and stiff,"

"Are you sure? No pain in your ribs when you breathe or anything like that?"

"No, he always avoided my middle because the baby was too valuable so he stuck to my face," Gemma and Tara both quirked a brow but decided against asking questions because they could tell she was getting tired.

"OK well, I would like to do a full physical at the hospital to make sure the baby is ok and developing normally," Emerson opened her mouth to protest and Tara cut her off, "We will bring you in after dark and we won't register you so there will be no record that you were ever there, don't worry,"

There was a quick knock on the door and a man with a beard and a cut like Jax poked his head in.

"Hey, Jax wanted me to tell you that we are gonna have church soon and he wants her there,"

"Okay, thanks Opie," Gemma replied.

After he closed the door Emerson turned to Gemma and asked what church was. Gemma explained a bit about the Sons of Anarchy and told her that church was a meeting of all the members. They all got up and headed down the hall to the chapel.

When they got into the room Jax, Opie and a man with scars on his cheeks were sitting around a table with the same reaper from their cuts carved into it. The man with the scars stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello lass, names Chibs Telford," he said with a thick Scottish accent, "And this hairy guy here is Opie Winston," Opie smiled and gave her a nod.

"Hello, I'm Emerson Trager," She noticed all three men's eyes widen at that but didn't comment. She took the seat that was offered next to Jax. The door opened and two younger men walked in, one with a Mohawk and lightening bolts on both sides of his head and a smaller guy with a light beard and wavy hair walked in. They introduced themselves as Juice and Half Sack. They just took a seat when the door opened again and a man with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes walked in. Emerson gasped before putting a big smile on her face and moving as fast as she could to the man.

"Uncle Alex!"

There was a collective gasp in the room as the man looked up with a look of shock on his face.

"Holy shit! Em? What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, I am just so happy to see you!" Emerson exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Emerson, why don't you and Tig have a seat and explain what exactly happened to you so we can figure out what to do," Emerson looked confused so Jax explained further, "Well, turns out you're SAMCRO family and that means you have our protection so we need to know who hurt you," Emerson sat back down and Tig sat next to her. Emerson took a deep breath and began her story.

A/N: Sorry so short, I have to work in the morning. Another chapter hopefully in the next 24 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this will all be about Emerson's past. Hopefully I will get to some Opie action soon. Still don't own anything. P.S. I forgot about Bobby but he is there too.

Emerson POV

With everyone's eyes on her Emerson told them not to interrupt until she was done.

"About two years ago I was working as a home health nurse in Arizona. Greg was one of my clients grandsons. He stopped by once while I was there and soon he was stopping by every time I was there. He finally asked me on a date and I said yes. He told me that he dealt with investments but other than that he was pretty vague about where he got his money from. We dated for about 8 months before we moved in together. Everything was great until his grandma died. All of a sudden he was always broke and bounced from job to job, never lasting longer than a week. I thought loved him so I tried not to let it bother me. He started asking me if we could have a baby and I kept telling him that I wasn't ready to be a mom. When I ended up pregnant I was really confused because I had been taking my pill like clockwork. I found out later that he had taken my birth control and switched it sugar pills. I told him that I couldn't bring a baby into the picture when he wasn't responsible enough to get a damn job and keep it for longer than a week. Next thing I knew my world went black and when I woke up I was locked in the basement. He told me that he had found out that a baby sells for about $250,000 to the right people. I asked him how he could think about selling his own kid and he said he had to make money somehow since his monthly paycheck died, it turns out that he was stealing his grandmas social security and pension checks. He brought me meals three times a day and if I refused to eat he would beat me. He was always really careful with my stomach though so he wouldn't damage the merchandise as he liked to say. I tried to talk him into letting me go the doctor to make sure the baby was ok but he always refused saying that I wouldn't keep my mouth shut or that I would escape. I was always alone except for when he watched me eat. Regardless of how this baby was created I love it and there is no way I could let him take it away ever! I knew I had to do what I could to get away and find Uncle Alex because we would be safe with him. About 3 days ago he came down with my breakfast and watched me eat as usual. When he turned around to go back up the stairs I hit him with a pipe that I tore out of the bathroom down there and hid. He got a few good hits in but I eventually knocked him out and escaped. I came here because this was the last place I knew Uncle Alex was. By the way, you guys should probably get rid of that car because I stole it from him,"

Everyone in the room was just sitting there with stunned looks on their faces until her Uncle Alex finally blew up.

"What the fuck kind of person sells their own baby! No way in hell is he getting anywhere near you Em! Ever!" Everyone in the room heartily agreed that she would be protected wherever she went until Greg was taken care of. Emerson never mentioned her uncle to Greg so she knew she was pretty safe for now.

Jax decided to call Chief Hale to tell him what the situation was in case Greg filed a missing persons report. Hale had calmed down his super cop personality quite a bit in the last couple years and now had a good relationship with the Sons as long as there was no bodies in Charming.

It was decided that Tara would sneak her into the hospital tonight along with Gemma and two Sons. Tig and surprisingly Opie were the Sons chosen to go with.

"Now that we have all that figured out, do you think you could point me in the direction of a shower?" Emerson asked.

"Of course honey!" Gemma replied with a chuckle, "You will have to borrow clothes from one of the guys for now until tomorrow when we can go shopping for a few things. Tara or I would let you borrow from us but they definitely wouldn't fit!"

"No kidding!" Emerson said laughing, "I feel like this is gonna be a 12 pound baby!"

"Well, you will find out tonight about how big of a boy he is!"

"How do you know it will be a boy?"

"I had two of 'em, believe me, it's a boy," Gemma showed her to the bathroom and gave her some towels and toiletries and told her she would come back in about 20 minutes with clothes. Emerson stepped under the hot water and let out a sigh of relief.

Well, that is the end of this chapter kids! I am so glad that people are responding well to this story and I hope I don't let you guys down! I am open to suggestions and maybe some lucky reader will get to invent someone's old lady, not Jax though, he is staying with Tara for this story. In case you are wondering Emerson looks like Jessica Alba because she is gorgeous! Greg looks like Johnny Knoxville because I think he is hot but could totally be an asshole if the part called for it. Another chapter will be out in the next couple days! Love you all and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still don't own anything. I am trying out a new point of view.

Opie POV

He was sitting at the bar nursing a beer thinking about everything Emerson had just told them. He has seen and heard a lot of shit in his 33 years but that had to be one of the most disturbing stories ever. Opie just didn't understand how anyone could hurt a woman that beautiful, especially if she was carrying their child.

He has only dated one person since Donna died and in the end he couldn't deal with knowing she was getting paid to be with other men. Kenny and Ellie were doing well but he knew that they missed having a mom and Opie was getting lonely too. The past few months he decided that he was ready for something more serious than fucking the occasional crow eater in his room at the clubhouse.

"Hey Op? Can I get a t-shirt and sweats from you for Emerson? There is no way she will fit into mine or Tara's clothes and no where will be open to get her new ones until tomorrow," Gemma asked as she sat next to him. Opie nodded at her and went back to his room and grabbed a grey pair of sweat pants, a white SAMCRO t-shirt and a black hoodie with the reaper on the back in case she got cold. He brought them out to Gemma who thanked him and left to bring the clothes to Emerson.

He went back to drinking his beer until Tig sat down next to him.

"How's it going Tig?" Opie asked, wondering how he was dealing with the situation with his niece. After all the shit they have been through since Tig accidently killed Donna they had worked their shit out. They would never be best friends but they were brothers and got along alright.

"I haven't seen her in about 4 years. I stayed away once the club started getting real crazy because I didn't want her to be a target for revenge. She is the only family I have left. My sister Julia died when Emerson was a freshman in college. If I would have known all this shit was gonna happen to her I would have moved her out here, she would have been better protected," Opie had never seen Tig this upset in a long time.

"Hey brother, you couldn't have known any of this was going to happen to her! All we can do now is protect her and her baby from that son of a bitch!"

"You're right, there is no way he is goin to get anywhere near her." Just then Jax came and sat next to them.

"I am not going to bring this up for a vote at the table because it would be a waste of time, I think we should go after him before he comes after her. Anybody that sick deserves to die and the sooner the better, we ride tomorrow morning at 9," Jax said with an edge in his voice, "Tig, I know you want in on this but we can't leave her unprotected so who should stay with her?" Jax asked.

"I'll stay with her," Opie replied instead of Tig, "I promised Kenny and Ellie I would stay home and hang out with them tomorrow night and you guys will be gone till at least the next afternoon. After missing Kenny's football game and Ellie's dance thing they are pissed off at me and would probably never trust me again if I broke another promise. Emerson can hang out with us, besides, something is going on with Ellie and I have a feeling it isn't something she wants to talk to her dad about," Opie said with a shutter. He knows his little girl is growing up but that doesn't mean he is ready for it or has to like it.

"Good, that is settled then," Jax said taking a swig from his beer.

"Don't mention to her what is happening tomorrow night, I don't want her to worry about anything right now," Tig told Opie.

"No problem, we will just tell her that it's a normal run," Opie replied.

Opie looked up as he heard Gemma and Emerson walking into the room. His breathe caught as he saw how sexy Emerson looked in his clothes, especially with her pregnant belly. Everyone took a seat and sat around talking waiting till Tara thought it was safe to go to the hospital.

"So are you gonna find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, it will make it easier to buy baby stuff. I have so much to do before the baby is born! I have to find a place to live as soon as possible, I just don't know how much money I have because Greg might have found out about my secret account. Is there a computer I can use?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, I will go get Juice's for you," Opie answered while getting up. He was back in a couple of minutes and handed the laptop to Emerson.

Emerson was silent for about 10 minutes when she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank fucking God! He didn't find it!" She yelled.

"So how much do you have to work with? I can help you out a bit if you want,"

"Well, mom put every penny of the social security from my dad, who died before I was a year old and in an account for me plus his life insurance and then I put hers in there when she passed. There is also the money from selling her house, her car and the bakery. So, 5.5 million," Emerson stated calmly. When she was done speaking Tig and Opie both spit out the beer they just put in their mouths.

"Holy shit Em! Why were you working so hard if you had all that money to fall back on?" Tig asked.

"I like to work, plus I had a feeling when Greg started acting funny that he couldn't find out about how much money I had,"

"Good thinking," Opie said.

"Is some one getting rid of that car? It needs to go before Greg pulls his head out of his ass and figures out he can call OnStar to find it!"

Opie laughed, "Yeah Half Sack is getting rid of it right now. No one will ever be able to find it let alone identify it," he assured her.

"Um, I know you guys are all probably busy but do you think someone could take me to look at cars? I know you guys won't let me go anywhere alone until Greg is no longer a threat but I need to feel at least a little bit independent."

"Well, we will all be on a run tomorrow and won't be back till the day after. Opie is staying with you tomorrow," Tig answered.

"It's cool, I can take you tomorrow while the kids are in school, if that is ok with you?" Opie said while looking at Emerson.

"Thanks Opie I appreciate it!" Emerson exclaimed with a smile that made his heart beat faster.

"Well, since that is all settled, I think we can head to the hospital now to check on that baby of yours," Tara said while standing up and putting her jacket on.

Opie grabbed his keys and walked out to his bike, a little disappointed that Emerson was too pregnant to ride with him. He really wanted to know what her arms felt like wrapped around him.

Well, this is where I end for tonight, I am too tired to write more. Next chapter we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl! Yay! Review please but don't be rude!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First I want to say thank you to twotoe for pointing out some stuff that didn't make sense in chapter 3. I did make some changes so read the chapter again please. I still don't own anything.

Emerson POV

Emerson was laying on the table in the ultrasound room waiting patiently for Tara to get the machine ready. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be able to see her baby and know for sure that it was healthy. Tig was sitting next to her and Opie was standing by the door.

"Ok all set! Just lift you shirt up for me. This gel will be a little cold," Emerson jumped a little when she felt the gel hit her belly. Tara put the wand on her stomach and Emerson looked at the screen as Tara started to point things out to her.

"See that thing flickering right there? That is the heart, do you want to hear it?" Emerson nodded and all of a sudden a strong _whoosh whoosh whoosh _filled the room, bringing tears of joy to Emerson's eyes.

"It's nice and strong, about 150 beats per minute," Tara smiled at Emerson and continued to show her where the babies eyes, nose and lips were.

"This is the spine right here, and right there is a foot,"

"Can you tell what the sex is?" Emerson asked, noticing Tig and Opie perk up for this part.

"We can sure try," Tara said, starting to move the wand around more.

"You can come closer if you want Opie," Emerson said. Opie turned a little red and moved close enough to see.

"Ok, see that right there?" Emerson nodded, "That means Gemma was right!" Tara said with a big smile.

"Wow, a little boy," Emerson said looking in awe at the screen, "Everything is ok right? He is developing normally?"

"Yep! Looks perfect! You are lucky since you have had no prenatal care," Tara told her.

"I did the best I could to keep him safe, I am glad I did a good job," Emerson said with tears in her eyes.

"Well now you have all of us to help keep him safe, so you can relax a little," Opie said. It surprised Emerson that he seemed to care so much.

"That's right! Nobody will get near you two as long as I am breathing!" Tig told her with fire in his eyes.

Tara printed off some pictures for her and helped her clean off her belly so they could go home. Opie grabbed her hand and put his arm around her shoulder to help her get up off the table. Emerson blushed when she caught a whiff of him and realized how good he smelled. He smelled like a mix of cool water, cigarette smoke and leather. She was really kind of sad when he let go of her.

They went back to the clubhouse and Tara showed her to Jax's old apartment where she would be staying for a while. She said goodbye to Tara and Jax before they left for home and thanked them for everything. Opie told her he would come pick her up after the kids when to school at 8am and then he left for home.

She was about to lay down when Tig knocked on her door.

"Hey Em,"

"Hi Tig," Emerson grinned, deciding to try out the nickname. She decided she kinda liked it,

"Yeah, that's a long story," He said smiling, "You can still call me Uncle Alex if you want,"

"I'll call you Tig around in public, I wouldn't want you to lose your rep," She said trying to be serious but she couldn't help letting a giggle escape. Tig smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You have had a really long day, get some rest," Tig told her while pulling away.

"Night Uncle Alex, love you," Emerson smiled waiting for his customary response.

"Ditto kid," He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Emerson laid down and found the most comfortable position she could while having her massive belly in the way and fell asleep thinking about how much had changed in just one day.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long…I have a job, a kid, a boyfriend, a dog and a house and not a whole lot of time to myself so updates will probably be a little slow. If anyone knows how Tig got his nickname can you let me know please? Review please! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Emerson's POV

Emerson woke up to a quick knock on the door and then Gemma walking in with a store bag in her hand.

"I thought you might want some girl clothes so I stopped on my way here and got a few things. The sizes should be right cuz I looked at your clothes from yesterday. I got you some other stuff too. How did you sleep?" Gemma asked, holding the bag out to her.

"Perfect!" Emerson exclaimed grinning, "I am free and safe and my little boy is healthy!"

"See I told you it was a boy!" Gemma said laughing, "Well, you better get ready to go, Opie will be here to pick you up soon,"

Gemma left the room and Emerson looked through the bag and found various shower supplies. She gathered them up and went to take a shower. When she was done she brushed her hair and pinned the front of it back. She didn't have a blow dryer so she had to skip that part. She left the room and once again looked in the bag and found a pair of distressed maternity jeans and a black maternity t-shirt that said 'I grow people, what's your super power?' and some underwear and a bra. She giggled at the shirt and got dressed. She slipped on her flip flops and went to find Gemma.

She got to the main part of the clubhouse and Opie was already there waiting.

"Mornin, you excited to go car shopping?" Opie asked.

"Yep! I already know what I want,"

"Oh really? What's that?" Opie asked.

"A Jeep," she replied with a grin.

"Well, in that case I know where to go. I am gonna see if Gemma can drop us off so we don't end up with two vehicles,"

"Good idea," Emerson said as the walked to the shop's office to talk to Gemma.

Gemma had no problem dropping them off because she had errands to run anyway. Emerson saw exactly what she wanted as soon as the pulled in to the dealership. A brand new midnight blue 2012 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Alright, I am done! I don't need to look anymore so lets get this shit done and get out of here!"

"Damn girl! I don't think I have ever seen anyone take only 5 minutes to pick a car," Opie said laughing.

"I told you I knew what I wanted!" Emerson finished all the paperwork and paid for her Jeep in full.

"Hey Ope?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think since I got the car so quick we would have time to go shopping for some more clothes?"

"As long as you pick Gemma up and take her with so I don't have to help pick stuff out,"

Emerson headed back to the shop to see if Gemma was back from running her errands Gemma pulled into the lot the same time they did so Emerson caught her before she went in the office.

"Hey Gem, are you busy today?"

"No baby girl I am not, what's up?"

"I would like to go shopping and apparently Opie doesn't want to help me pick stuff out so I was wondering if you want to go with?"

"Sure it's a slow day so I don't really have anything to do and I happen to be really good at shopping," Gemma said with a smile, "Maybe we can stop at the salon too, it looks like you haven't had your hair done in a while so that might be fun,"

"Yeah, being locked in a basement didn't do a whole lot for my beauty routine, I would like to get my nails done too,"

"Well, Opie you are gonna have a fun filled day!" Gemma told Opie with a grin.

"Yeah it sounds like it, I will probably have to check to see if I grew a vagina by the end of the day," Opie replied laughing.

The rest of the day flew for Emerson but probably not so much for Opie. She Got her hair trimmed and a mani/pedi and got a few sets of maternity clothes. By 4pm they were at Opie's waiting for the kids to get off the bus.

"Well, here they are," Opie said as the big yellow bus pulled up. Kenny and Ellie came running off the bus excited to see their dad right after school.

"Hey kids, did you have a good day at school?" Opie asked, giving them both a hug.

"Yeah, can't wait till we are done in two weeks though!" Kenny said.

"Yeah! No more teachers, no more books!" Ellie yelled. Emerson laughed thinking that seemed like something she would have said. Her laughter made the kids look at her with questions in their eyes.

"Oh, um kids this is Emerson, she is gonna hang with us tonight cause she is staying with her Uncle Tig but he is out of town for the night,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kenny," Kenny said while sticking his hand out to her. She shook it with a smile, impressed with his manners.

"Hi! I'm Ellie! Are you having a boy or a girl?" Emerson could tell she was gonna get along great with this girl.

"You guys can call me Em and I am having a little boy," Emerson said rubbing her belly.

"When is he coming? What are you gonna name him?"

"Well Kenny, I can see we aren't needed here so let's go work on your dirt bike and those two can have girly talk or whatever," Opie said leading Kenny to the garage. Emerson laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I am due in a little less than a month and I don't know what I am gonna name him yet but you can help me go through the baby name book I bought today if you want and we can make a list," Emerson smiled as Ellie's face lit up with excitement. She grabbed the book out of the car and followed Ellie into the house.

The nest couple hours were spent going through every page of the book writing down the names they liked. Ellie decided it would be a good idea to have a girls name picked out just in case the ultrasound was wrong. They found the perfect names and decided that they were going to keep them a surprise since everyone already knew she was having a boy. About 15 minutes after they were done and the list was hidden the boys came in.

"So girls, what did you do?" Opie asked while washing his hands in the kitchen.

"Named the baby!" Ellie said with a grin.

"Really? What did you decide on?" he asked looking over at Em.

"I didn't pick them, Ellie did and we are keeping it a secret, so don't ask!"

"Well, okay then!" he said chuckling, "Them? You are only having one baby right?"

"We decided to have a girl name just in case," Em replied.

"That is pretty smart," Opie said smiling.

"Of course it was, it was my idea!" Ellie said proudly. Opie and Emerson both laughed.

They ordered pizza for supper and watched movies till 9:30 when the kids went to bed. Emerson had a great time getting to know Ellie and hoped that she would be able to get to know Kenny at some point too. Emerson told Ellie that she could go shopping with her for house stuff and stuff for the baby after she found a place in the next couple weeks. Opie sat on the couch with his arm around Em, talking after the kids went to bed. Em was getting pretty tired so she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ellie sure warmed up to you fast," Opie commented.

"Yeah, she is a great girl and I can't wait to spend more time with her," Em said with an excited grin, "Kenny seemed like a great kid too, I hope I can get to know him better,"

"He said he thinks you are hot, even with the belly," Opie said with a small chuckle, "I had to disagree cause I think you are gorgeous," he added, putting his hand on her cheek and capturing her lips with his. Em wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Opie moved his hand to the side of belly a pulled her closer when the baby let out a massive kick right where his hand was. They both started laughing and pulled away from each other. They cuddled into each other and were watching T.V. when Em decided she needed to ask an important question.

"What do you want to happen here Op?" she asked turning to look at him, "I know we just met but I feel a major connection with you and I am already getting attached to Ellie and I know that it sucks that I am pregnant with another man's baby but I can't put my heart on the line if it's just gonna get broken," Em took a deep breath as she finished her rant, "Sorry, hormones," she said blushing.

"Darlin, I knew you were mine the minute you walked into the clubhouse. I don't care that the baby isn't mine, I will raise him like he is my own. I would really like it if you would stay here with me so I can take care of you and protect you easier, unless you think that it's moving too fast," Opie smiled reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I would love to stay here with you, you aren't moving too fast, I feel like I have known you forever," Emerson said with tears in her eyes. Opie leaned forward and claimed her lips again. They sat and talked and kissed some more and decided they would talk to the kids about Em staying with them when they got out of school the next day.

Next up we find out what the guys were up to in Arizona and more of Opie and Emerson. Hopefully updates with be faster now. Read and review!


	7. Authors Note

To my lovely readers:

I am moving this story to my new account and revamping the whole thing. Same basic plot but possibly new names and a few major detail changes to make things a little more realistic. New account is danilynn61285. Hopefully it will be up soon.


End file.
